The Sweet Science: Extras
by RunsWithBulls
Summary: Collection of additional content based on The Sweet Science. Mostly one-shot chapters. Can be read as is, but be warned that starting here will spoil the ending of the original work. Mikaani.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back! So here's the first of (hopefully) at least a few extra chapters. I'll be using this "story" for all of the additions, so check back here for new content. Basically, chapters will be scenes that didn't make the final cut of the story, or were thought of after it was complete. Chapters will be one-shots unless otherwise noted. All that being said...if there is a scene you would like to see written, or if you have an idea for another chapter, please shoot it my way, via PM or review. Enjoy!**

Thump. Cursing. Mikasa didn't even have to look up to realize who it was. Annie appeared in the doorway, rubbing her forehead while muttering incoherently.

"I'm gonna end up with a permanent lump on my head." Annie griped as she slowly made her way around behind Mikasa's desk. The taller woman focused on the computer, ignoring Annie's advances. She wasn't exactly sure what Annie was doing at the gym; it had been about a month since the title fight, and Annie popped up in the gym here and there, but for the most part, Mikasa couldn't say for certain where the blonde was at any given time of the day.

"You'll adjust. You've just got to give it a little time." Mikasa encouraged. Annie scoffed, but leant over behind Mikasa, brushing her lips against Mikasa's ear just softly enough to get the other woman's attention. Mikasa felt the cold from the harsh winter outside radiate off the other woman; she must have just arrived at the gym.

"Speaking of time…when can you get out of here?"

Annie's hot breath tickled Mikasa, sending a fit of shivers up her spine.

"I've got a little more to do with bank statements, but it shouldn't take more than a half an hour."

Even though Mikasa didn't turn to face her, she could feel Annie's lips pull back into a slight smirk.

"I'll meet you at your place."

Without another word, Annie pulled away. Keys had swapped hands, and it was more often than not that Annie got to Mikasa's apartment before she did. Mikasa didn't look up to watch her leave. She didn't have to.

Thump.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Mikasa pulled up to her building, parking in the back lot. It was strange of Annie to come visit her at the gym, only to leave a few minutes later. She was surprisingly good with the other gym-goers, giving them pointers when she walked past and noticed flawed positioning or form. However, she didn't let this fact bother her too much. If there was anything she had learned about Annie, it was that the woman did as she pleased. If she just felt like stopping by for a moment, it was because that's just what she felt like doing.<p>

She fumbled with her keys for a moment before entering her apartment. To her surprise, the door had been locked. Annie almost always left the door unlocked for her. When she entered, she immediately looked for Annie in her usual spot, laying out on the couch. But when the smaller woman was nowhere to be seen, Mikasa was left even more confused. It seemed her only clue, and a very intentional one at that, was taped to her television screen. Curious, she approached the note and pulled it off the monitor, reading it carefully. An address she didn't recognize was written in Annie's surprisingly neat handwriting. Mikasa pondered the note for a moment, wondering exactly what it meant. Clearly, Annie wanted her to meet her there. But she had failed to give anything other than a location; no time, no hint to what it was.

With a smirk, Mikasa made her way to her bedroom to change clothes. There, another surprise awaited her. Laid out on her bed was a brand new black pea coat, one Mikasa had had her eye on for a while. Another simple note was left on the jacket.

_Wear it tonight._

Mikasa just laughed. Even Annie's notes were short and to the point. But Misaka obliged, pulling the coat over sweater she had just picked out. A glance at the clock told her that it would soon be dinner time; the address was likely to some new restaurant. Once she checked herself over in the mirror, the realization hit her.

She was going on a date. With Annie.

She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but all the clues, or rather post its, lead to the conclusion that Annie wanted to take her out. Mikasa immediately began second guessing her choices. Should she redo her makeup? Do her hair differently? Was the outfit dressy enough? Slightly concerned, she rushed back into her room and chose a classy button up, one she reserved for the finest occasions. She even ditched the tattered red scarf that Eren had given her ages ago. The pea coat complemented her ensemble nicely, and she decided that the outfit change would have to do. She looked up directions to the mystery location, and was surprised when she found that it was easily within walking distance. Grabbing her things, she left the apartment, ready to make the journey on foot.

* * *

><p>Of all the places Mikasa expected to end up, the library was not one of them.<p>

She walked up the stone steps, careful of the ice and snow that dusted them, and entered the old building. A familiar smell greeted her; even though she hadn't been to the library in years, she instantly recognized the scent. The old moth bitten pages of ancient books had an aroma all their own. It vaguely reminded her of Annie.

She gazed around the entryway, looking for another post it clue left behind by the blonde. Fiddling with the buttons on her new coat, she explored the open building. Tables with old lamps scattered the space, rows of computers, mostly occupied, thrown into the mix. Row upon row of shelves lined the walls, each filled with books about anything and everything one could ever hope to know.

Mikasa was drawn back by a subtle cough. A short, dark haired woman with braided hair had approached her, and was clearly trying to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you Mikasa Ackerman?"

"I am."

"Great." The woman, who Mikasa assumed was the librarian, smiled. "This is for you, then." She held out a yellowed piece of paper, no doubt from the library itself. A strange assortment of letters and numbers were filled out in Annie's script, along with a page number. Mikasa furrowed her brow. What the hell was this? The librarian, sensing Mikasa's confusion, spoke again. "Are you familiar with the library?"

"Not exactly."

"Would you like some help finding that book?"

It's a book? That code…was a book?

"No thanks, I can figure it out." Mikasa lied. Something told her having the librarian lead her around wasn't what Annie had in mind.

"Well, if you need any help, just let me know." The woman said cheerily, and turned to return to her desk.

Mikasa set out immediately for one of the computers. After about a half an hour of milling around the internet, trying to figure out exactly what the hell the numbers and letters meant, she finally learned that they belonged to a system known as the Dewey Decimal Classification. It was how the library organized their books, using distinguishing factors such as subject, author, and even edition number.

_Well…that doesn't tell me shit. _Mikasa thought angrily. She knew for a fact that these numbers were leading her to a specific book. A specific page, even. But she had no idea how to find it. She heard someone walking behind her, and turned to see who it was. It was the librarian, and she was smiling.

"You don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?"

Mikasa flushed. It was slightly embarrassing to admit, yes, but the need to know what Annie had planned was outweighing her pride at the moment.

"Nope. Can you show me where this book is?"

"Of course."

The shorter woman took the lead and Mikasa followed her through the maze of shelves, listening intently as she expertly explained how books were organized, what each of the numbers meant on her slip of paper, and where each of the subjects could be found in the library. When they got close, she let Mikasa find the book herself, with a few hints here and there. Finally, about an hour after arrival, Mikasa had arrived at the location of the next clue.

After a quick thank you, the librarian departed. Mikasa pulled the tome off the shelf. Titled Dangerous Liasions, Mikasa scrunched her face. She had never heard of the book before in her life. Still, she flipped through the pages until she found the one Annie had denoted on her paper. She found it, and to her surprise, two more scraps of paper were wedged in between the pages. One simply had a page number and a paragraph number on it. The other was filled with more Dewey Decimal numbers. Mikasa read the passage denoted by the first piece of paper.

_Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Show me how to behave. I'll do anything you say._

Mikasa smiled. It was crystal clear why Annie had marked that passage. Starting to catch on, Mikasa looked at the next clue, and began towards that book as well.

Each book that Mikasa found had the same two notes in them; one with the passage she was supposed to read, the other with the location of the next book.

_You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought._

_Each time you happen to me all over again._

_It has made me better loving you…_ _it has made me wiser, and easier, and brighter. I used to want a great many things before, and to be angry that I did not have them. Theoretically, I was satisfied. I flattered myself that I had limited my wants. But I was subject to irritation; I used to have morbid sterile hateful fits of hunger, of desire. Now I really am satisfied, because I can't think of anything better._

_I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life._

Each book made Mikasa smile wider and wider. Annie had never been one to shy from letting Mikasa know how much she loved her, especially in the bedroom. But words had never been her strong suit. This was her way of saying all the things she said with her touches.

Finally, after wandering from book to book, Mikasa pulled one off the shelf that she actually recognized. Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. She opened the book to the page specified by the last scrap of paper, but to her surprise, there was no other papers tucked away in this one's pages. Instead, a single line was highlighted.

_You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you._

Mikasa laughed quietly, holding her free hand to her mouth to stifle the noise. Of all the quotes she had read so far, this was definitely Annie. She flipped the book around, checking to see if any other notes were hidden in its pages, but no such luck.

Just then, she heard it.

Thump.

"God-_fucking_-dammit."

Mikasa whirled around to the source of the profanity. Annie stood at the end of the row, pressing both hands to her face. The blonde peered at her through her uncovered eye, then dropped her hands. Annie approached Mikasa slowly. She stopped just short of Mikasa, looking away, a slight blush creeping across her nose.

"I was trying to sneak up on you." She mumbled.

Mikasa wound her free hand around the back of Annie's neck and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "You've surprised me enough today already."

Annie stepped back. Looking Mikasa up and down, she let a small smile tug at her lips. "You look good."

"How'd you know I wanted it?"

"You pointed it out once when we passed the shops on the way to Armin's."

"You remember that?"

"Of course."

Mikasa was stunned. She had hardly mentioned the coat, pointing it out only in passing, and Annie remembered that well? Smiling again, she looked at the shorter woman.

"Have you read all those books? The ones you left notes in."

"Yeah."

Annie really was full of surprises.

"I didn't know you liked to read so much."

Surprisingly, Annie smiled. The topic of literature seemed to excite her. "I do enjoy a good read. Have you read this one?" She said, motioning to the book Mikasa was still holding.

"No. But I've heard of it."

Annie's eyes lit up. "Do you want to read it?"

Mikasa could see how much of an interest this was of Annie's. The only thing she had seen her this passionate about was fighting. "Sure."

"Sit." Annie commanded.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

Mikasa obliged, peeling off the coat on the way down. Annie stared when she saw the shirt Mikasa had chosen.

"Where did you think we were going?"

Mikasa looked up. This time, it was her turn to be embarrassed. "I wasn't sure. And I didn't want to be underdressed." She said sheepishly.

"I guess it can't be helped." Annie said decisively. She lowered herself down between Mikasa's legs to sit in her lap, leaning against the taller woman's frame. She took the book from Mikasa's hand and opened it to the first page.

"Can you see?"

Mikasa shifted so that her arms were wrapped around Annie's waist, her chin resting softly on Annie's shoulder.

"Now I can."

"Just tell me when to turn the page."

They sat like this, reading page by page together for a while before Mikasa noticed Annie slowing. She had started off totally relaxed, but she could feel the blonde tense against her. After finishing the chapter they were on, Mikasa spoke, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Reading just gives me a headache now. I think it's eye strain."

"I'll just read for the both of us, then." Mikasa concluded. She unwound her arms and took Annie's hands in hers, holding on to both Annie and the book. She began reading aloud softly, so that Annie could just hear what she was saying. Annie sank back against Mikasa contentedly, and they continued to read until the library closed. As they ventured back out into the cold winter air, Annie spoke.

"Well?"

"Next time, I'll pick the book. And wear something a little more comfy."

Annie smiled, apparently pleased with the response. They hustled down the street, burying their faces in their coats to protect themselves from the bite of the arctic wind. A particularly powerful gust pushed Annie into Mikasa's side. Without thinking, Mikasa withdrew her hand from her pocket and linked her arm with Annie's before putting it back. Soon, they fell into step, walking together while admiring the snowflakes blowing around them.

"Annie?"

The shorter woman looked up at her, her gaze travelling to meet Mikasa's. Her uninjured eye was still as vibrant as ever, almost as cold as the weather itself. But the newly blinded eye had lost some of its clarity; the pale blue lacked the same piercing color as its counterpart. Mikasa found herself lost in Annie's gaze all the same, her train of thought derailed by the eyes locked with her own.

"Why did you join the gym?"

Annie furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Mikasa looked away sheepishly as they continued walking. It was a question she had been pondering for a long time; since Annie had told her about her boxing past, she had wondered why she had agreed to take her offer.

"I just meant…I know you had a rough past with the sport…why did you say yes when I asked you to fight for the gym?"

Annie looked at Mikasa thoughtfully. "Well, in part, I needed the cash." She said bluntly. But she continued, more softly this time. "I was actually working at that library before I started fighting for you. Unfortunately, library jobs aren't exactly high paying. And I owed a lot of people a lot of money. I got caught up in some bad stuff, trying to pay bills and whatnot. I knew that wasn't how I wanted my life to be."

They reached a street corner and waited for the walk signal. Annie pressed herself even more into Mikasa's side, trying to hide from the frigid wind whipping around them.

"When I met you at the bar, I decided to take a chance. It was an opportunity to make some money, and to get my life turned around."

Mikasa let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. The dark haired woman noticed the redness on Annie's nose, no doubt a result of the wind chill, and noted that she found it rather endearing. Unable to help herself, she pressed her lips to Annie's suddenly, relishing the feeling of Annie's mouth moving in tandem with her own. She pulled away and instantly regretted it, the frozen air rushing against her face.

"What was that for?" Annie pouted, clearly upset about the cold as well.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Annie just rolled her eyes, then nodded and pulled at Mikasa's elbow, signaling that the light had turned and she wanted to keep moving towards the apartment. By the time they had reached the building, Annie was all but frozen to Mikasa's side, something both had absolutely no issues with. Mikasa only wished the walk was longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back for an obligatory cheesy Valentine's day post! You may recognize this as a scene from the last chapter of the original work, as it is an elaboration of one of those events that were mentioned in passing. I meant to write this and add it as its own chapter, but I couldn't quite hammer it out the way I wanted to back then. Anyways, quick shout out to the anon who wanted to see jealous Annie/dense Mikasa...hope this meets your standards! I'm still more than open to taking suggestions for what you want to read next, so if you have ideas, you know where to find me!**

The brassy clanging of the final bell rang throughout the arena, concluding the match. After twelve grueling rounds, Jean Kirschtein stood in the center of the ring, tired arm held high by the referee. Mikasa and Annie sat in the front row, clapping approvingly.

"He's improved so much since he started." Mikasa commented, having to shout over the din of the crowd.

"Still couldn't beat either of us." Annie replied, earning a halfhearted frown from Mikasa. As unnecessary as it was, she couldn't deny Annie's claim. Mikasa wasn't sure where her grievances with Jean stemmed from, but she knew that the blonde had disliked him since day one. All she could do was acknowledge that the statement may be true, but it still was impolite to rain on Jean's parade.

"Let's go wait by the exit." Mikasa stood, nodding her head towards the locker rooms. Annie followed quickly. Shoving their way through the people, they finally reached the tunnel from which contestants entered and exited. Mikasa and Annie had no trouble gaining entry to the hallway; both knew the security guards personally, after their own careers.

Once away from the overwhelming noise, Annie leaned on the wall, across from Jean's room. She rubbed her temple, a sour look on her face. Mikasa looked at her, concerned.

"Should we leave?"

Annie shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just really loud in there."

Mikasa frowned. "Armin's won't be any quieter."

"I know, but I should be fine by then."

Mikasa approached Annie and placed a gentle kiss above her injured eye, right on the still-healing bruise from the title bout. She felt the smaller woman tense, as if it took effort not to pull away from the sudden contact. Mikasa took a step back, giving Annie space. Public displays of affection were not something Annie took lightly. The blonde was still adjusting to the newness of it all, and more often than not, it wasn't that the action wasn't wanted, just unexpected. It did not help that they had not formally announced their relationship to anyone yet.

They waited in a somewhat awkward silence for Eren to emerge from the room. When he did, he broke out into a wide smile.

"The old boy's looking pretty sharp, isn't he?" He said smugly to Mikasa.

"It was a good fight. He wasn't favored to win, was he?"

"Nope!" Eren replied. "He's finally showing some of that promise." He remarked, more calmly, not to anyone in particular.

"So where is he?" Annie asked.

"Just cleaning up. Should be out soon."

Meanwhile, Jean leant over the sink, taking care to rinse every speck of blood off of his face. Once satisfied, he examined himself in the mirror. His golden eyes peered back at him as he noticed his split lip and bruising jaw. He had taken a nasty shot during the eighth round that had almost ended the match, but luckily for him, he managed to stay upright and finish the bout.

He ran a rough hand through his hair, attempting to shake out any still-lingering water from his shower. With a deep breath, he spoke to himself.

"You can do this. You just beat the number three ranked boxer in the nation as an underdog! Nothing can stop you tonight!"

He grinned at himself, trying multiple smiles. A devilish smirk, a roguish smolder, a genuine smile.

"This is your night, Jean. It's all you. Just go up to her, offer to buy her a drink, talk to her…it can't be any more difficult than that fight!"

He finished the last of the buttons on his pressed shirt and fixed the collar. Unlike most, who arrived to their matches in sweats, Jean preferred to dress for the occasion. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders and gave the mirror a parting look. He rubbed his chin, noting the slight stubble there, something he had planned well in advance of the fight. He thought it made him look handsome.

"Tonight's the night you ask Mikasa—"

"For God's sake, Jean! Quit staring at yourself in the mirror like a goddamn peacock and get out here!" Eren hollered, pounding on the door.

Jean jumped as if he had been electrocuted. Red in the face and furious at his trainer for interrupting his pep talk, Jean stomped towards the door and threw it open, letting it rattle on its hinges.

"Eren Jaeger, I swear to—"

He stopped midsentence when he saw Mikasa standing across the hall from him.

"I, uh." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Sorry about that. Couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Didn't want to ruin my shirt." He lied sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to regain his composure. He hardly heard Mikasa suggest they leave for Armin's.

_Dammit, Jaeger._

* * *

><p>The bar was packed with patrons that Saturday night, many spectators from the fight. Besides Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt had made it out as well. This was a rare Saturday that Armin actually got to sit with his friends rather than work behind the counter, but the group was given drinks on the house in celebration of Jean's victory regardless. Eren took full advantage of Armin's generosity, and slammed down his fifth pint of the night. The red tinge creeping across his face had come to a full blown blush, and he gestured wildly as he recounted Jean's latest contest.<p>

"I knew it was gonna be *hic* close when it came decision time. But I knew that horse faced bastard could pull it off!" Eren finished triumphantly, leaning back in his chair. He reclined a little too far, but Armin was one step ahead of him, holding the back of his seat so his intoxicated friend wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else around them. Mikasa rolled her eyes at Eren's comment. She searched the pub for the aforementioned boxer, catching sight of him leaning against the bar, looking frustrated. Turning to Annie, who was speaking with a rather animated Reiner and significantly calmer Bertholdt, she rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, getting her attention.

"I'm going to talk to Jean for a bit."

Annie nodded, and with a light squeeze, Mikasa left the table, shooting an apologetic look Armin's way as he tried to keep Eren from leaving the table.

Jean rested his arm on the bar, a deep scowl etched on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just sack up and ask her. It's only dinner." He growled as the bartender returned with his whisky. Downing it in one gulp, he immediately ordered another, his fourth of the night.

"You sure you don't just want the bottle?" the bartender asked. Jean scoffed at him, shaking his head.

"Just get me another." The barkeep shrugged, but left with Jean's glass anyways. Jean sat down on the bar stool next to him, tired of standing. He propped his head up on a hand as he waited for the man to come back with his drink.

"Jean?"

The ashen haired man turned to see Mikasa standing not three feet from him. With a stutter, he leapt from his seat, grabbing the bar for balance.

"Mi-Mi-Mikasa!" His eyes darted to his recently filled drink. He drained it immediately, hoping the liquid courage would help him out of his current predicament.

Mikasa stared, slightly taken aback by Jean's complete lack of reaction to the drink. He finished it without even batting an eye. Shaking her head lightly, she composed herself enough to speak.

"You did really well tonight, Jean. Good work."

Jean smiled, feeling the alcohol kick in. The man had a tolerance, but the rapid pace of his drinking had finally caught up with him. He relaxed a bit, his grip on the bar loosening.

"Thanks. I've got a lot to work on, though." He said humbly.

Mikasa smiled at the comment. As much of an arrogant asshole Eren made him out to be, Jean could be surprisingly down to earth. He was not a star talent when he joined the gym; Mikasa remembered his first sparing session perfectly, when he had gotten the living hell beaten out of him. She had not expected to see the big-talking man with the ego that rivalled Eren's return to the gym, but there he was the next day, ready to work.

"Maybe I could give you some tips?" She offered.

Jean lit up. "That'd be great!" He smiled again, the alcohol working its magic. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked boldly, surprised by his own moxie.

"What are you drinking?"

"Whisky."

"I'll take one."

With a grin, he motioned to the bartender, beckoning him to bring the bottle that had been previously offered to him. He took a step back from the bar, and sat down on the stool next to the one he had occupied earlier. He pulled out the seat for Mikasa, who nodded in thanks and sat down next to him.

_Thank fuck for whisky._

* * *

><p>Annie sat and listened to Reiner and Bertholdt ramble on about the latest episode of their television show, not really hearing anything they were saying. She was too focused on watching Mikasa from across the tavern. She had smirked when she had seen the man react to her sudden appearance. But he had calmed down considerably since, and Annie did not care for the way he looked at her girlfriend.<p>

"What's up, Annie?" Bertholdt asked, sensing that there was something afoot.

"Nothing." She said straightfaced, her gaze still trained on Mikasa and Jean.

Bertholdt turned at looked at the scene, then back to Annie. He made a subtle face, trying to figure out what about the situation held Annie's attention so fully. Reiner brought his pint down on the table with a dull thud, then narrowed his eyes at his two friends.

"What're you two looking so down for?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Annie voiced, clearly irritated. Jean had bought them a bottle to share, and was pouring Mikasa a second drink. He looked entirely too at ease, and Mikasa looked quite content.

"Jeez." Reiner held up his hands, scooting away from Annie. He leant over to Bertholdt, speaking into the large man's ear. "She may be hot, but I don't know what else you see in our little ice queen over here."

Bertholdt's ears erupted into a flaming red, and he shoved the brawny blonde off his shoulder. Annie looked at him questioningly. Grabbing Reiner by the sleeve of his shirt, Bertholdt stood, towering over them.

"Reiner and I are going to get a drink. Want anything?" He stuttered.

"I'm good, thanks."

He dragged a cackling Reiner towards the bar, down away from where Jean and Mikasa currently sat. Annie remained, watchful over Mikasa.

If Annie had gathered anything about her girlfriend, it was that she was painfully oblivious to Jean's advances. She smiled politely when the golden-eyed man made a joke, and thanked him for the drinks he continued to pour for her. When his hand brushed hers and Jean blushed profusely, Annie had seen enough. Standing abruptly, she made her way to the bar, walking with purpose.

"Say, Mikasa…" Jean said, looking away nervously. Her hand sat on the bar, inviting him to take it in his own. He looked back at her to see the raven haired woman looking back earnestly at him. She seemed entirely cool and collected, but she, like her brother, had been cursed with rosy cheeks whenever the alcohol became a little too much, and the red spreading across her face betrayed her current state.

"Would you, I don't know, maybe want to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Sure. I could give you those boxing pointers then." Mikasa agreed simply.

Slightly put off by the response, Jean tried again. "Umm…I meant it a little differently." Mikasa cocked her head to the side, confused by Jean's statement. "I just meant…I don't know, maybe you'd want to make it…make it a date?" He held his breath.

Mikasa's smile dropped off her face. Her thoughts raced to Annie, to Jean, back to Annie. How could she let the poor man down easy? How pissed would Annie be if she found out that Jean had asked her out? How could she protect Jean from Annie?

"Jean, I don't think…"

"Mikasa, wait. Before you say anything." Jean reached out a hand and placed it over Mikasa's. His amber eyes pleaded with hers. "Look, I have been trying for months to work up the courage to ask you to dinner. I think you're the most beautiful, talented, sweetest, mature woman in the world and I—"

Jean stopped midsentence. Annie had arrived on scene. In one fluid motion, she shot him the coldest glare she could muster, and tangled a hand in Mikasa's shirt. She pulled Mikasa to her, and winding a hand in her dark locks, crashed her mouth against Mikasa's. Mikasa melted instantly into the kiss, savoring the moment, completely forgetting where she was and what had just transpired. Annie continued to attack her lips, tasting the whisky that Mikasa had been sipping with Jean. The thought only made Annie angrier with the him, and she bit down on Mikasa's lip, eliciting a breathy gasp from the grey eyed woman. She unwound her hand from Mikasa's hair.

Mikasa's eyes snapped open for a moment to see Jean looking at them, slack jawed. Of course he would be shocked. But she couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him. It wasn't his fault she was head over heels for the blonde currently holding her attention. She also noticed Annie proudly displaying a middle finger for the recently rejected man.

She couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Annie, the one who actively shied from any form of public affection, making out with her in front of the entire bar? It was almost surreal. She could hear Reiner catcalling from behind them, and hoped that Annie would be a bit nicer to him than she had Jean. She doubted that would be the case.

Finally, Annie pulled away, lacing their fingers together.

"Time to go?" Mikasa asked, the slightest trace of eagerness in her voice. She hoped that this was only a preview of what was to come.

Annie nodded. With a daring look, she glared back at Jean for just a moment, then the two proceeded to exit the pub.

Once outside, Mikasa felt the effects of the whisky. She struggled to walk in a straight line, leaving Annie to pull her towards the car. She fell into the passenger's seat, while Annie took the wheel. She fished Mikasa's keys out of her pocket, and went to start the car, amid Mikasa's protests.

"You're not supposed to drive."

"Well, we can either have the drunk or the half-blind one of us drive. And there is no way in hell I'm letting the former happen." Annie replied, an edge to her voice.

"Let's just leave it and hope it doesn't get towed."

Before Annie could respond, Mikasa threw open the door and fell out of the car onto the sidewalk. Annie leapt from her side of the vehicle and sprinted to her fallen girlfriend. Mikasa looked up at her with wide eyes, as if she had just realized something.

"Christ, are you okay?" Annie asked, concerned.

"Did you just out us?"

Annie rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. She pulled the dark eyed woman up off the street. "I wouldn't have had to if you could tell when someone was hitting on you." Annie said, still upset with Jean. "But I suppose I did."

Mikasa pulled her lips back into a knowing smile.

"You were jealous."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Fine. But is it wrong of me to want you all to myself?"

Mikasa leant down to press a kiss to Annie's cheek. Much to her pleasure, Annie did not freeze up at the contact. "You've had me since day one." Even as the words left her, Mikasa knew them to be absolutely true.

Poor Jean never stood a chance.


End file.
